


All of Me

by ColourMeLuna



Series: The One Where Elena Leaves Mystic Falls [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena/Rebekah Friendship, F/M, elejah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMeLuna/pseuds/ColourMeLuna
Summary: Elena is finally leaving Mystic Falls, and getting away from the toxic relationship with the Salvatore's. Before she gets too far, she runs into a certain Original. One that she hasn't seen since her emotions were off. Rated E for a reason lovelies!





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
_Love your curves and all your edges,_  
_All your perfect imperfections,_  
_Give your all to me,_  
_I'll give my all to you._  
  
  
\-------  
  
  


The last time Elena had seen Elijah was when her emotions were off. He had kissed her, thinking she was Katherine. Despite not feeling any conflicting emotions about the kiss then, she sure as hell did after Stefan and Damon forced her emotions back on.

Elena had always felt a certain level of attraction when it came to Elijah. There was always a tension that surrounded them whenever they were close. Now she knew why. For the same reason that almost everything else has happened in her life in the past year. She looked like Katherine.

When she come to realize that it was pretty much the same with Stefan and Damon, she snapped. Stefan wanted her to be the sweet innocent girl that Katherine had made herself out to be in 1864 before he found out she was a vampire. And Damon...Damon wanted her to be the Katherine that he had fallen in love with. The ruthless vampire who could kill and not be plagued with guilt.

So she left them both, telling them how much she would always care for them. They had tried to stop her of course. Both seemed to think she wasn't capable of making her own decisions.

But she was. And making the decision to leave both of them, along with Mystic Falls was the best thing she could have done for herself. She needed to find who she was, and she wasn't going to do it here with both Salvatores breathing down her neck.

That's how she wound up here, standing at Rebekah's front door. She pulled the key out of her pocket and smiled. She and the blonde original had become pretty close friends while her emotions were off. She only hoped they could remain that way.

Letting herself in, she headed towards the room she had occupied while here. She had some clothes there she wanted to get before she said her goodbyes to the Blonde. Just as she was almost to the bedroom door, a voice stopped her.

"Elena," her name was spoken behind her.

She spun around, seeing Elijah standing in the doorway to the living room. He was in his usual suit, but there was no tie and the top button was undone.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Seeing as how you are in my sisters house, after all."

Elena said nothing, holding the key up letting it dangle from her finger.

Elijah nodded, shifting his weight to his other foot as he studied her. "So, you have your emotions back on I see," he commented.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. What could she have said that let him know that? Unless Rebekah had told him.

He stepped forward, moving so he was standing in front of her. "Your eyes. They are warm and full of life, where as they were cold and hollow before." He said softly, staring into her eyes.

"And what does Katherine's eyes look like?" She asked, taking a step away from him.

"That was a burn if I ever heard one," Rebekah said haughtily as she walked out of her bedroom.

She fastened her earring in her ear before turning her back to Elena. "Zip me up? Try not to accidentally put a dagger in my back, while you're at it."

Elena chuckled and reached forward, pulling the zipper up. She then glanced over Rebekah's outfit. "Dinner with Matt?" The brunette questioned.

Rebekah grinned, nodding. She then cast a glance at her brother before looking back at Elena. "Its all on the table. I hope everything works out for you. Who knows...maybe I will stop by and visit you at some point..."

Elena smiled at her before stepping forward and embracing her softly. "Thank you,"

"Yes well, it was nothing." Rebekah said, patting her on the back.

Elena then released Rebekah and watched as the blonde headed towards the front door. She then cast once more glance towards Elijah before continuing to the bedroom to grab her clothes.

Once she had them, she made her way to the dining room. On the table lay an envelope. She knew it contained a new ID, passport, and other documents she would need for Elena Gilbert to completely disappear.

She picked it up, scanning the neatly scrawled words.

Elena,

Everything you need is enclosed. I hope you find what you want out of life. You have my number if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to let me know. You and I did not get off to the best start, but you have quickly become my favorite doppelganger.

-Rebekah.

She smiled at the words. Most wouldn't think much of it, but she knew it was a lot coming from Rebekah.

"You are leaving Mystic Falls," Elijah said from the doorway.

Elena turned to him, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Yes," was all she offered him.

"Where will you go?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. Wherever looks good from the bus station." She shrugged.

Elijah nodded, before sighing. He glanced down at the floor before looking back to her. The next thing she knew, he was in front of her.

Elena gasped, taking a step backwards. The backs of her thighs hit the table, and she looked up at him.

"I knew it was you," he admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, hands gripping the table behind her.

"I-knew-it-was-you." He stressed each word, before his hand was brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And you still kissed me?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"That's why I kissed you. Katherine and I had been working together, and granted we may have flirted...but I hadn't crossed that line."

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, her breath catching in her throat when he slowly stepped closer.

"Because I want to know what it feels like when your emotions are on,"

And with that, his lips were on hers. Elena gasped in shock, but her eyes slipped closed none the less. When he had kissed her before, it had been great. But the only thing she had felt was her body's lust towards him.

This time however, there were so many other things running through her head. All of that hazed though, when he teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped, feeling arousal shoot through her.

He pulled away briefly, meeting her gaze. She saw the question in his eyes, and she gave him a short nod before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, and she pulled him closer. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, and she quickly granted him access.

He wrapped an arm around her back, lifting her up. When he placed her on the table, she wrapped her legs around him. Elena pulled back and shoved his jacket off before grabbing his shirt, and ripping it open. Buttons popped off, and clattered on the floor.

He then pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it away before starting to place kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. With one flick of his hand, her bra was torn and falling off of her shoulders.

He the glanced at her briefly before latching onto a nipple, sucking the flesh between his teeth. Elena hissed out, throwing her head back at the pain mixed with the pleasure. His tongue then soothed over his bite.

When he switched to the opposite nipple, her hands moved down to unbuckle his belt. She then pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Before she could start on his button however, he shoved her back so she was laying on the table.

Elena couldn't help but moan at this dominant side he was showing. The Elijah she knew was reserved and showed little to no emotion.

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he pulled her ankle boots off and tossed them to the floor. He started placing kisses on her stomach as his fingers quickly made work of her jean shorts and panties. They were off her legs before she could comprehend what exactly was happening.

Looking up at her, he flashed her a smirk before his head was between her legs. She let out a cry of pleasure when his tongue found her clit. He nipped at the buddle of her nerves gently with his teeth, a finger quickly sliding into her heat.

Elena tossed her head back, her hands struggling to find something to hold on to. The things his tongue could do was amazing. She eventually just wound her fingers into his short brown hair, subconsciously pushing him closer to her.

He removed his finger, and used his hands to grab onto her legs and prop them on his shoulders. He then slid two fingers back into her, smirking when he hit that special spot within in her that made her scream. He rolled her clit between his teeth before moving his fingers in and out of her at vampire speed. When he felt her starting to fall apart, he moved his head back and sunk his teeth into the artery in her leg just as his fingers hit her g-spot once more.

And that was it. Elena came, screaming his name as she did so. Her legs gripped his head as her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm.

When she was done, he pulled away and moved up, kissing her full on the mouth. His tongue met hers, letting her taste herself.

Elena reached down, quickly unfastening his pants and pushing them down his hips. While his mouth had been amazing, she wanted to feel him. She had wondered what being with him would be like, more than she cared to admit.

Elijah took the hint and pulled her closer to the edge of the table and lined himself up with her slit. Without warning, he sunk himself into her. Elena pulled away from his mouth, crying out into the room.

Elijah pulled out almost completely, before thrusting back in just as hard. He continued this, relishing in the way she responded to him. When he felt her walls contract around him, he brought a finger down to her clit. He rubbed it harshly in time with his thrusts.

When she came around him, he nearly lost it. But he managed to hold back. He wasn't finished with her yet. After giving her a moment to recover he pulled out of her and pressed one more kiss to her lips before pulling her off of the table. He then spun her around and bent her over it.

"Elijah, I nee-" her words were cut off by her own moan when he slid into her from behind.

His hand fisted in her hair, gripping it tightly as he fucked her, rather thoroughly. He couldn't remember the last time sex had felt THIS good. The way she fit around him, was like she was made for him and only him.

Elena let her forehead fall against the table with a loud thud. Her body moved with the force of his thrusts, her fingers digging into the mahogany table. He pulled out so that just his tip rested in her, teasing her.

"Elijah...please," she whimpered, digging her nails into the table more.

"Please what, Elena?" He said, sliding in just enough to make her want him more. He then pulled back, causing her to whimper at the loss. "Tell me what you want, Elena."

"Just fuck me already," she groaned in frustration. She tried pushing her hips backwards, but his hand on her hip kept her still.

Elijah smirked before slamming into her again, pulling her back as he did so. He heard her breath catch at the act, and repeated it.

Just she thought she couldn't be anymore turned on, Elijah's hand tightened in her hair. He pulled it, causing her head to raise. Although it was painful, it made everything ten times more pleasurable.

His hips moved at vampire speed, the sound of their skin slapping making him go that much faster.

"Elijah...I'm gonna.. FUCK," she screamed, her nails leaving marks in the table as she drug them down. Her orgasm tore through her, causing her entire body to quake. Black spots danced in front of her vision, and her legs gave out.

Elijah quickly caught her, turning her in his arms. He once again placed her on the table, his hands skimming her sides.

"You didn't..." She trailed off softly, noticing that he was still sporting an erection.

"No, but we aren't finished," he said, placing kisses along her neck.

"Elijah, I can't go again..." She denied, shaking her head.

"But you will..." He said, kissing her on the mouth before guiding her mouth to his own neck.

"You want me to bite you?" She asked, feeling the desire settling in her stomach once again.

"Yes," he said, his voice husky.

Elena placed a kiss on his jugular before letting her teeth sink in. She'd had vampire blood before, but his tasted different. It was intoxicating, and it caused her head to swim.

Her hand found him, stroking his length as she fed from him. When he groaned, she pulled away from the wound on his neck.

Elijah lifted her up, carrying her towards her room. Before he made it however, her hips shifted against him and he growled. He turned, pressing her into the wall.

Elena let out a loud moan when her back hit the wall, rather roughly. Her mouth met Elijah's, their tongues battling for dominance. She could still faintly taste herself on his tongue, and it made her stomach tingle in excitement.

He pulled back, and started placing kisses down her neck. Elena panted into the room, her hands sliding into his hair. He lifted her up, do that his face was level with her breasts.

Taking a nipple in his mouth, he smirked as her breath hitched. He continued to tease, nip, and suck the pebbled flesh as he pulled her away from the wall. He quickly opened her door, not faltering in his steps as he made his way towards the bed.

Elena felt her back hit the mattress, and pulled Elijah up for another kiss. She ran her hand through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth once more. His hands were skimming her sides in feather-like touches that made her squirm.

He pulled back, catching her gaze with his as he brought one hand up to grasp her chin. His thumb brushed over her lower lip, and he smiled slightly.

"You are so fucking beautiful, inside and out. Do you realize what you do me?" he asked, not giving her time to respond before he was kissing her again.

This time it was soft and sweet. Not something you would expect from a bad ass original vampire. But she'd learned early on that he was so much more that the façade others saw so often.

When his lips left hers, she made a noise of protest. But instead of returning his lips to hers, like she wanted, he started placing soft kisses down her neck. Then between the valley of her breasts. As his kisses went lower, she squeezed her eyes shut.

The tenderness he was showing her, was stirring emotions within her that she didn't want to feel. She had just gotten out of a toxic relationship with two brothers, and could not afford to lose her heart to someone else.

Elijah continued to place light kisses down her body, enjoying the way she trembled against his lips. When he'd kissed clear down to her knees, he started back up, completely bypassing the apex of her thighs.

Just as he returned to her lips, he slid into her once more. This time, however, he was gentle. He realized that even though she was a vampire, there was still only so much her body could take.

Elena gasped, tilting her head back. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around him as he slowly moved inside of her. Her hands found his back, nails digging in slightly as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

Elijah continued this leisurely pace until he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm. He reached down, his finger finding her clit as he sped up his thrusts. He could feel her walls starting to flutter around him, and knew she was close as well. He leaned down, capturing her mouth in one last kiss before he came, her following him only moments later.

He panted slightly, placing one last kiss to her neck before pulling out and using his vampire speed to move them both under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, smirking when he noticed her breathing had already evened out. He let eyes close, and sleep overcome him as well.

Elena woke up some time later, wrapped in Elijah's arms. Their legs were entangled, and on her shoulder rested his chin. She took a deep breath, slowly lifting his arm from her form, and sliding her shoulder out from underneath him.

After she was sure she hadn't woken him, she flashed out of the bed and into the dining room. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, along with her shirt. Her bra however, had not survived their little tryst.

Elena picked his dress shirt up off of the floor, bringing it to her nose. She breathed in his scent, pushing down the ache in her chest. She quickly balled it up, sticking it in the middle of her clothes pile. He wouldn't miss it, and she'd already ruined it when she ripped it open.

Just as she was pulling on her boots, she felt a presence behind her. She let her foot fall to the floor with a thud before turning. Elijah stood leaning against the doorframe, the red silk sheet from her bed, wrapped around his waste.

She chewed her bottom lip, looking away from his piercing gaze. So much for sneaking out.

"I'm wounded Elena, I didn't peg you for the type of girl to have her way with somebody and then leave them while they're asleep," he said, his voice teasing.

She glanced up at him, noticing the smirk that graced his features. "Yeah well, I'm not one for these type of awkward situations." she said, with forced bravado.

"It doesn't have to be awkward, Elena. You can't deny that it's been a long time coming. From the moment we met, the sexual tension was there. We'd just never acted on it," he said, bending down and picking up the envelope off of the floor, having been pushed there by himself earlier.

Elena stared up at him, before nodding. She grasped the envelope, avoiding touching his fingers.

"Well, I guess this is goodb-" she was stopped however, by his finger on her lips.

"No, not goodbye. That is too final for me. Until we meet again," he said softly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Until we meet again," she agreed, stepping back and grabbing the pile of clothes off of the table.

She cast one more glance his way, before she sped out of the house and towards the rest of her life.img


	2. Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been six years since the night Elena and Elijah slept together before she fled Mystic Falls. Elijah finally tracks Elena down, but is he ready for the surprise that awaits him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, hey there. So, it's only been forever since I posted the first chapter on here. The second chapter has been sitting over on Fanfiction.net for two years haha.

Elijah walked into the little seaside bakery and cafe. The scent of coffee, baked goods, and Elena filled his nose. There was other scents there, but those three were most prominent. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the room. It was empty, save for a few people who relaxed in the large plush chairs that were placed throughout the room.

When the door to the kitchen opened, he smirked slightly, seeing Elena come walking out. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was pulled up into a messy updo, her face was nearly bare of makeup, and the apron that she wore was covered in flour.

When her eyes met his, she froze mid step. He could see the surprise written on her face, and in her wide eyes.

Elijah hadn't been sure about coming here, but he had to see her. It had been nearly six years since the night at his sisters house. He hadn't tried to contact her, and had given her the space he thought she needed. But it had gotten to the point where she was all he could think about.

After things had settled down in New Orleans, she was always present in his mind. Klaus had finally told Elijah that he had to find her wherever she was, or Klaus would hunt her down and bring her to him. While he appreciated the gesture from the hybrid, he opted for the former option. Now, here he stood.

"Elijah," she said softly, her voice filled with surprise..and dare he say, affection.

"Hello Elena," he returned, stepped forward.

She seemed to snap out of her trance, and met him halfway. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him close.

While he hadn't known what to expect, this had not been it. But he wasn't going to complain. He slowly slid his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I have missed you," he said quietly, loving the way she fit against him.

"I have missed you aswell," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Would you like to catch up over a cup of coffee?" She asked, gesturing towards a table with her arm.

.

.

.

.

.

After grabbing two cups of coffee and a small basket of baked sweets, Elena settled into the seat across from Elijah. She crossed one leg over the other as she sat, and picked her coffee up.

"So, how have you been?" She asked, sipping the dark brew.

"I have been okay. New Orleans has finally settled down, as has my brother." Elijah said, thinking of the bubbly blonde that had managed to tame his brother. It was from her that he had gotten Elena's location.

"Yes, Care told me that she had finally given in to Klaus's seductions. I must say, it's about damn time. I don't think I could have taken anther minute of hearing how insufferable, but sexy, your dear brother was," Elena said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle. "And you? How have you been?"

"I have been...great actually. Ever since I settled down here, I haven't had one person come looking for the doppelganger. Your sister told me might be a bit risky opening a business, but I haven't had any supernatural drama yet," she said, her voice dropping to a quiet whisper at the word supernatural.

"That is good." He said, a genuine smile of his face. That was one reason that always worried him, the fact that she wasn't just any vampire. She was the doppelgänger. "And what inspired you to open this place?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I moved here, and the first time I saw this building, I fell in love. " she smiled, looking around the business.

"You seem happy. I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you so...carefree." He said, noting how her eyes no longer seemed dull or sad.

"I am happy." She said, pausing as she took a deep breath. "Elijah, there is something I should tell you..." She said softly, her eyes downcast.

She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She really cared about him though, and it was something she thought she should be the one to tell him.

He said nothing, just waited for her to continue.

"I'm sure you know what I did...to Kol." She said quietly, her finger circling the rim of her mug. "I want to say that I am so sorry. I was so far under Damon's sirebond that I probably would have killed my own brother if Damon had told me to." Elena mused, shaking her head.

"After my emotions were back on, and the bond was gone...I felt terrible. No cure was worth all of that. My being human again wasn't worth it. I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I just want you to know that I am really, truly sorry.

"I was so angry at Katherine for killing my brother, and then I realized I am no better than her. I killed your brother to get my hands on the cure, and she killed mine for the exact same reason." Elena shook her head, taking a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"When I left Mystic Falls...I spent the first year looking for a witch to drop the veil."

"Elena," Elijah said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"You know, even as a vampire, my blood still has crazy magical properties." She said, meeting his eyes again for the first time.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

"I didn't find just any witch...I found an entire coven. They agreed to help me if I gave them extra blood, and swore to help protect their coven for the next hundred years."

Elijah said nothing, just stared at her.

"I brought them back, Elijah. Jeremy and Kol. They are both alive."

She watched as different emotions flickered across his face. "It's impossible," he murmured, shaking his head.

"So are vampires, witches, werewolves...another doppelgänger. Is anything ever really impossible?" She asked softly, reaching over and taking his hand.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked, staring at her. "You said you did this the first year after you left Mystic Falls. Where is he then? Why didn't he seek us out?" Elijah asked, trying to process everything she was telling him.

"After he and I had it out, and finally resolved everything... He left. I didn't see him for three years. By that time, I had already opened this place. I figured that he had sought you and your siblings out."

"Almost a year ago, he found me. When he told me that he hadn't revealed himself to you guys...I wanted to tell you so bad. But he made me promise not to. He wanted it to happen at its own pace."

"Why are you telling me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before she could answer, the doorbell sounded throughout the room, indicating that someone had entered the store.

"Elena darling, I am back.." a familiar accented voice called from behind a mountain of bags of flour.

Elena watched as Elijah's eyes widened and he stood up. Elena stood as well and stepped forward, taking a couple bags of four. When Kol's face came into view, Elijah gasped.

"Kol... You're alive," Elijah said, shaking his head.

Kol's own eyes were wide with shock. He glanced between Elena and Elijah before finally settling on his brother.

Elena carried the flour to the kitchen before returning to their sides. Kol had placed the remaining flour on a table, and was just staring at his brother.

"Why didn't you seek us out?" Elijah asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"I wanted to live without having to worry about a dagger ending up in my back," Kol shrugged.

"You could have at least told m-"

"No, because you would have felt obligated to tell Klaus that I was alive. The first time you fancied the idea of us all uniting on one front. And you and I both know Rebekah can't keep a secret from Nik to save her life. The first time he yelled at her, she would spill her guilty little guts to him."

"We mourned you Kol," Elijah said, shaking his head.

"No, not really. Each of you were to busy with finding the damn cure to have time to mourn me, even you Elijah. You and Katerina, teaming up together. It was quite pathetic really." Kol hissed, taking a step forward, placing himself closer to his brother.

Elena quickly stepped in between the two. She placed a hand on each of their chests. "Guys, now isn't the time. Elijah, you should just be happy that your brother is back. Kol, you know how Elijah tucks his emotions away. You two need to just get over it. You have anther chance to be a family," she said softly, looking between the two of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elijah stood, staring at his brother. Kol's eyes seemed to have softened at Elena's words. Elijah looked down, seeing the way her fingers softly rubbed Kol's chest where her hand rested.

He couldn't help but frown softly. Surely there wasn't anything going in between her and his brother. The idea that Kol had been here with Elena for almost a year didn't set well with him.

"Why don't we take a walk, brother?" Kol questioned, taking Elena's hand in his own and squeezing it before removing it from his chest.

"Yes, let us take a walk." Elijah agreed, as he stepped back from Elena's other hand.

He started towards the door but stopped, he turned and quickly stepped back to Elena. He slid his hands into her hair, cupping the back of her neck as he placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

Even the smallest thought of her with Kol, made him want to stake his brother, the fact that he had just gotten him back be damned.

After a moment of kissing her, he slowly pulled away. "I will return."

And with that, he was walking towards the door, his brother not far ahead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena stood in the kitchen of her bakery, rolling out pie dough for the next morning. She forcefully kneaded the dough, thinking about Elijah's actions earlier. As she remembered the way he had kissed her...like he owned her, she her face heat up in anger once more.

"What did that dough ever do to you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Elena ignored him for a minute, gathering her thoughts. She was proud to say she didn't jump when he spoke. After being around Kol for a year, she had gotten really good at not reacting when taken by surprise.

"So, are you going to ignore me?" Elijah questioned, amusement lacing his voice.

Elena rolled the dough into a ball and wrapped it in plastic wrap. After she placed it in her fridge, she turned to look at him.

He was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"What the hell was that Elijah? Who do you think you are? I can't believe you would just kiss me like that. And for what? To stake your claim?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well guess what Elijah, I am not yours. We hooked up once, six year ago." She hissed through her teeth.

Elijah seemed to study her before he stepped forward. He reached forward to brush a piece of hair out of her face, chuckling when she she moved away.

"Elena, had it been any other man...I would never have reacted in such a way. But the thought that my baby brother had you, when I didn't..." He said, shaking his head.

"It isn't your choice whether or not I am with him. And for you to kiss me, when there was a shadow of a doubt that I could have been with Kol..." She said, shaking her head and turning away from him.

Grabbing a wet rag, she started cleaning the flour from the counter. When Elijah stepped up behind her, she froze. His hands rested on her hips, as he pressed his body against hers.

He said nothing, just slowly leaned down to press a kiss to the skin just below her ear. She sucked in a breath, fighting to keep her eyes open. He nibbled the skin slightly before he slid one hand around, sliding it under her shirt.

Elena swallowed, her hands gripping the counter so hard she nearly broke the granite. She wanted to stay mad at Elijah, but when his mouth was moving along her neck, all she could think about was how amazing it felt to have him inside of her.

He slowly slid his hand up, cupping her breast through her bra as he continued to kiss and nibble the skin of her neck. Elena bit her lip, fighting back a moan.

"I am still mad at you," she said, breathless.

"That's okay, angry sex is  _amazing_ ," he breathed into her ear, gripping her hips again, spinning her around.

Elena met his mouth halfway, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. She his bottom lip hard enough to bring blood. When the warm liquid pooled into her mouth, she moaned aloud.

Elijah gripped her waist, lifting her and placing her on the counter. She couldn't help but chuckle, "Is this our thing?"

Elijah said nothing, simply smirked. He leaned and kissed her again as he ripped her shirt down the middle. Before she could utter a protest, he pulled her bra down enough for her breasts to spill out. His mouth was in her in a few seconds flat, and she gasped into the room. When his teeth skimmed across the pebbled flesh, Elena nearly lost it.

She quickly started working on his shirt, actually taking the time to unbutton it...most if the way. After pushing it and his jacket down his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Elijah, if you do not fuck me right now...so help me God, I will kill you." She said, unbuckling his belt and making quick work o his zipper. In a matter of seconds, she had his erection out of his pants and in her hand.

Elijah growled deeply, pulling her off of the counter enough to pull her shorts and panties down her legs. When she stepped out of them, he lifted her up again, lining his dick up with her entrance. Without a warning, he slammed her down into him fully.

Elena gasped, shuddering as she came instantly. Her legs shook as she came apart against him. Before she could even recover from her orgasm, he slid his hands down to her ass, lifting her and dropping her in time with his thrusts.

She clung to Elijah for dear life, her nails bringing blood as she clenched them in his skin. She couldn't believe she was having sex with Elijah, in the middle of the kitchen in her bakery.

"God, you feel so good," he grunted, increasing his speed.

Elena moaned again, giving into her primal urge. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, feeling another orgasm approaching as his blood filled her mouth. Before she could reach her climax however, Elijah pulled her off of his dick.

"Whyyy," Elena whimpered, shifting against him, trying to take him back in.

Elijah chuckled darkly, and placed her on the counter before dropping his mouth back to her breast. Instead of taking her nipple into his mouth again, like Elena assumed he would, Elijah sank his teeth into the flesh surrounding her areole.

Elena gasped, her back arching, pushing her flesh into his mouth more. His fingers slid into her, his thumb teasing her clit as he drank. She could feel herself climbing higher, and leand back as her fingers slid into his hair. She gripped it tightly, pulling even harder when he increased the tempo with his fingers.

As soon as she fell over the edge, Elijah pulled his mouth away. He kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers as his fingers moved a near brutal pace.

Instead of becoming sensitive, like Elena thought she would, she felt her desire grow. She kissed Elijah back before pushing him away from her. She quickly hopped off of the counter, and pushed him again until he was just in front a chair that was near the door.

"Sit," she commanded, smirking when he did just that.

She quickly dropped to her knees, taking him in her hand. When he shuddered she smirked, and lightly ran the tip of her tongue along the underside if his dick. When she reached the top, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

"Dear God, Elena..." Elijah groaned, taking a fistful of hair into his hand. He pulled it slightly when he tongue gently run over his slit.

Before he could enjoy the blow job too much, she pulled away from him and stood up. When he groaned, she giggled before straddling his waist. She took him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance.

When he was lined up, she dropped herself down, moaning loudly into the room. She started moving, setting a fast tempo. Elijah quickly helped her, lifting his hips so he was moving at near vampire speed.

"You are...going to br-break my chair," she panted, her fingers moving down to her clit.

"That's not the only thing I am going to break," he smirked, slamming into hard.

Elena felt her orgasm approaching but held it off. She was detirmined to get him off first. She purposely clenched her muscles, smirking when he groaned.

She rolled her hips, leaning down to press her lips against his ear. "You are so fucking hard, Elijah." She said, nipping his lobe before clenching her muscles again.

"Christ Elena," he growled, gripping her hips hard enough to make her whimper.

He smirked before sliding his hands up to cup her cheeks, placing a small kiss to her lips before he wrapped his hands around her neck. He didn't squeeze hard enough to cut off her air supply, but dear God it about done her in.

She started moving her hips frantically, feeling him increase his speed aswell. Just as she neared her orgasm, she clenched around him harder than she had yet, and he tightened his grip on her throat.

Elena screamed his name, feeling him shoot his load inside her. Her body continued to quake, her orgasm not seeming to ever stop. He leaned up, placing another kiss against her lips, smirking slightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena stepped out of her shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She was thoroughly exausted, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Elijah and sleep for an entire day.

When she stepped out of the room, she froze seeing Elijah holding up a white dress shirt, which just happened to be missing all of its buttons.

"This looks awfully familiar..." He said, smirking towards her.

Elena knew if she could blush, she would. Instead she just shrugged. "I wouldn't know why..." She said, walking over to her dresser.

She smiled when his arms wrapped around her from behind. "You aren't going to run out on me this time...are you?" He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"No, I'm not running this time," she said, turning around and kissing him softly.

When she pulled back she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Elijah, I want you to know...I love Kol. Our relationship is not romantic, and it never has been. When I gave my blood to bring him back...there was a bond created between us. It's something that we cannot avoid. The way I feel about Kol... Is basically the way a mother would feel about her child. I know it sounds strange, but that's the only way I can think to describe it.

I want a relationship with you, but if we do this...you have to know that your brother is going to be a part of my life...forever." She said softly, stroking the hair at the back of his neck.

Elijah studied her, before he nodded. "Kol told me something almost similar. I am sorry I overreacted... But the thought of my brother getting the woman I love, I coul-"

"The woman you love?" Elena asked, interrupting him.

She watched as his eyes widened, probably just realizing what he had said. He then relaxed slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, the woman I love." He said, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you two," she said, smiling against his lips.

"And I love both of you, but if you could please keep the sex noise down to a minimum that would be excelent." Kol's voice came from somewhere in the apartment.

"And I love the fact that your apartment is over top of your bakery..." Elijah smirked, lifting her into his arms, carrying her towards the bed.

"Well I don't!" Kol responded before Elena could.

Elena couldn't help but giggle, sliding her fingers through Elijah's wet hair as she kissed him softly. She didn't know what the future would bring. All she knew is that where she was right here, right now... There was no other place she would rather be.


End file.
